


[黑及] God's gonna cut you down

by piaomeow



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: FHQ, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaomeow/pseuds/piaomeow
Summary: ※ 用规定的一句话写HE。※ 原作/FHQ设定并存，当作私设也没问题。[删除]反正是一路鬼扯[/删除]※ 本来只想照惯例PWP，加了设定就变得有情节了呢！（靠
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, 黑及
Kudos: 5





	[黑及] God's gonna cut you down

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 用规定的一句话写HE。  
> ※ 原作/FHQ设定并存，当作私设也没问题。[删除]反正是一路鬼扯[/删除]  
> ※ 本来只想照惯例PWP，加了设定就变得有情节了呢！（靠

0.  
  
什么都没有了，包括你留下的一切，全部灰飞烟灭。  


  


1.  
  
有汗滴顺着黑尾铁朗的侧脸轮廓汇聚到下巴尖，又遂重力被甩出去，落在及川肌肉结实的小腹上。  
  
两具光裸的肉体纠缠在一起，热力蒸腾。空调被贴心地设定在27度，黑尾弓着腰往比寻常男生白得不像话的肩窝咬了一口，换来底下软肉热切的紧箍。  
  
“咬的很紧呢，おいかーさん。”  
  
“啊、…有空说那样的话……嗯，再不客气点都没问题～”  
  
及川已经彻底放开了，声调起伏的每一响都是引诱，嗓音和柔软内肉包裹上来的感觉一样腻腻乎乎，甚至不要命地勾过小腿缠近自己。黑尾对这种坦率相当中意，舌尖卷过锁骨性感的凹线，在那上面多啃了个牙印。  
  
“不要说得跟我客气过一样啊。”  
  
带笑的回话是和一记深送同步反馈的，勾起对方猫咪被摸肚皮时格外舒适的咕哝，高扬的颈线像在对捕食者发出邀请——黑尾没有犹豫，顺嘴就叼住了喉咙，跟只见饵就咬的大猫没两样。  
  
曾经的县区第一二传现在是他黑尾铁朗的亲密恋人，控球精妙的指尖正抓在他肩胛上，挠出难以忍耐的色情印记。  
  
伸手摸的话，掌心所能触碰的肌肤汗津津的，有着温温烫烫的生命力。黑尾闭上眼，情动无法遏制，现实与久远记忆的幻象交叠，他的魔王坐在怀抱里一声声唤起亲昵称谓，在颈后收拢的臂弯让彼此紧拥。  
  
“哈…啊、クロちゃん……！”  
  
——和现在没差。再抬视线时金瞳已经暗沉下来，掐住纤瘦腰身的副攻手动作熟络地朝敏感带发起猛攻，完全接纳他的及川泣出呜咽，蹬在床单上张牙舞爪地任快慰舒张。  


  


2.  
  
魔王被勇者击败的时候，黑尾是恍惚的。  
  
他听见一行人得胜的激动呼喊，也知道不发一言的幼驯染已经来到身边，只要低头就会与正面迎上审视——研磨不会追究自己到底是不是曾经倒戈的卧底，却是这群人里最清楚他不该受到宽恕的那个。  
  
但猫咪一样的少年什么都没有说。黑尾也很安静，他的部下早就七零八散，清水接了及川的命令也在战局开始前就带着两只小恶魔从城堡撤退，偌大的魔城空空荡荡，甚至受交战的魔法波及变得摇摇欲坠。  
  
「水晶球？想要的话给你～叫一声魔王陛下听听啊。」  
  
「怎么回事啦，那条路当然是往右走啊！那群笨蛋在搞什么！真是的，亏我准备了世界的一半打算跟他们做交易！！」  
  
「嗯哈……クロ、那里，啊…！是故意的、呜，绝对……不放过你……」  
  
「已经够了吧？你在这里的使命完成了，接下来是魔王大人的表演时间——尽管好、好地在一边欣赏昔日同伴被击败的表情吧～」  
  
脑子里很吵，都是同一个聒噪的家伙。事到如今及川是“没打算躲”还是“没来得及躲”这件事已经无从考证，当他被弓箭手的飞矢穿心而过，黑尾觉得自己的胸口也有一阵被攥紧的疼。  
  
不是自诩最厉害的魔王吗，怎么轻易就走向了败局，还任性得在最后连个眼神都没分我。  
  
缓慢从消失的光点——那些东西原本是及川，或许收集起来能拼凑回去也说不定——移开目光，总算由摇摆不定到认栽的魔族转向白魔导士，眯细了眼梢扬出个习以为常的笑容。  
  
“抱歉啊，研磨……”  
  
我大概是，回不去了。  


  


3.  
  
“クロちゃん～？”  
  
察觉黑尾的走神，不高兴的魔王大人手上一施力，压着肩膀就给对方来了个床咚。  
  
几乎脸贴脸的距离，黑尾一抬眼就撞进赤红双瞳的注视里，然后双唇的间隙消减，及川主动吻了他。  
  
确切地说是被啃了一口，类似兽类泄愤的力度，差点没给他咬破皮。自我中心的魔王整个压在他身上，手臂一搂就能环抱的腰身不像女孩子那么柔软，却有种充盈力量的性感。  
  
“超——不给面子啊，明明是自己跑过来的，现在才矜持？”  
  
“怎么敢啊，倒贴还来不及。”  
  
鼓着腮帮控诉的模样非常可爱，黑尾握上撑在脸边的手臂，顺着抚向肩颈侧颊，最后穿进连翻翘弧度都十分讨喜的额发，安抚性质落去啄吻。  
  
“就是现在这么积极，一会别哭着求饶喔～”  
  
“谁要啊！？”  
  
而后像是要证明谁才字面上的身居上位，被剥光的及川撑着黑尾胸口一点点沉坐腰胯，性器契合进软肉深处，呼出来的短促气音都成舒适喟叹。  
  
不是第一次坦诚相见，相熟的身体先一步陷入欢愉。黑尾握上他探来的手心，抓扣着指根托去支撑，及川比往常更兴致高昂，自主含咬的动势坦荡又热烈——大概是期待许久的勇者终于朝正确方向行进的缘故。  
  
合拢从不持久的唇漏出声示弱低哼，内里绞紧的暗劲透露他有爽到。黑尾有些心痒，腾一只手从仰躺姿势撑坐起来，摸把微陷腰窝才搂过去充当助力。  
  
“唔，クロちゃん……好热。”  
  
“那是当然，你里面更烫…”  
  
说话间黑尾已经擒获及川略见干燥的唇，熟门熟路挑开齿间防御追逐口中湿软。视野里的及川很漂亮，白皙肌理因激动泛起微粉，眼帘在自己贴近时温顺合拢，颤动的睫毛纤长——接吻时闭眼通常来说是纯情的表现，黑尾忽然觉得心跳很响。  
  
他知道魔王不可信，也没有忘记自己的任务。但这一刻能将及川拥入怀抱，任何理性的思考都该被吹飞到九霄云外。  
  
“及……”  
  
“嘘。”  
  
缠绵湿吻结束的那声呼唤被打断得非常迅速，水汽盈亮的眼睛望了过来，就着鼻息相闻的距离蛊惑地报以凝视，阻止黑尾将要出口的话音：  
  
“不要说话……享受我。”  


  


4.  
  
转世投胎这种忽悠小女生的东西，黑尾实在是想嗤之以鼻的。  
  
可惜现实总爱打脸，他费尽心思、不计代价地想让灵魂传送到及川的所在，再睁眼时世界就是这个和平又安详的鬼样子，没有魔族、没有魔法，他黑尾铁朗一介凡胎，想要在1.3亿人口里找出及川根本是天方夜谭。  
  
没办法，大海捞针也得硬着头皮捞。他带着上辈子的记忆降生，花了十几年碰见青叶城西的犀利二传，再凭某种程度的死皮赖脸把同样一身劣根性的家伙重新搞到手，直到每天最初和最后一眼都能将及川放在视线焦点的时候，一晃就是二十好几——比起数千年的等待一点不长，他有足够耐心。  
  
及川应该是没有那段记忆的，但这晚黑尾被几声魇住似的哭声惊醒，摇晃他肩头时瞧过来的眼神噙了泪，湿漉漉地裹着鲜红的竖瞳——用个俗气的说法，“心脏漏跳了一拍”。  
  
“クロ、……ちゃん？”  
  
“我在。”  
  
黑尾居然有点紧张，嗓音几近艰涩，抛开刚醒的客观因素或许该称之为近乡情怯。  
  
“我不…嗯……好奇怪……”  
  
“……及川…？”  
  
“好像做了个梦，”自顾自说下去的及川朝黑尾伸出了手，指腹揩过他干燥的眼角，“……你哭了，有够难看的。”  
  
“在哭的到底是谁啊。”柔柔的语气正适合情人低喃，黑尾托住那只手背，凑过去吻他湿漉漉的眼梢，“不哭了，都是梦。”  
  
“那是真的。”  
  
哭过的鼻音带着一股软乎乎的糯意，但语气里的坚定令黑尾不自觉一顿：“及川？”  
  
“是真的，我知道。”他的恋人眨巴着眼，瞳仁褪去那层水汽依然亮晶晶的，其中的红色不像是错觉，“居然对敌人执着到这种地步，真是个笨蛋部下啊……”  
  
尽管早有心理准备，黑尾仍有被击中的震撼。  
  
奇迹是鲜少会发生的，可正是因为有万分之一被实现的可能，才是值得期盼的“奇迹”。  
  
“……啊～真是，”不知是松一口气还是泄了气的黑尾趴了下去，伏在及川身上长长地拖出声叹，“让人一阵好等啊，魔王陛下——”  
  
“不会说抱歉的啦～”被压着的家伙笑出了声，像对待猫科一样呼噜起那头黑毛，“我回来了，クロちゃん。”  
  
“不过为什么是现在？”黑尾斟酌着用词，瞟过去偷瞄性质的一瞥，“我还以为……”  
  
“‘以为永远不会见到我了’、什么的？……也对，很想知道吧～”懒洋洋的语调在末尾打了个轻飘飘的旋，气息都在低头时狡黠地拂过黑尾耳畔，“不如先来一场欢迎回来的sex，我会考虑大发慈悲地告诉你。”  
  
——及川大魔王回归不过三十秒，劣根性已经暴露无遗。  


  


5.  
  
及川彻拥有令人着迷的魅力，无关乎是不是魔王、对他黑尾有没有印象。  
  
明明身体正被粗暴地冲撞，由肢节至发梢的每一毫厘都在散发“还不够”的暧昧邀请。  
  
黑尾压上他的后背，展露出仿如豹类奔跑时那种优美线条的肩胛在怀抱间舒张，手臂环过去能搂到乳尖，往下摸是肉感坚实的小腹，和表层沾染的零星浊白。  
  
他将那点腥意抹开，张口叼住及川后颈、在那之上打下刻印。身下的人发出了小声呜咽，听得黑尾心口一紧，觉得想哭的那个分明是自己——失而复得的满足总叫人有种热泪盈眶的冲动，又不仅止于此。他曾经觉得能找回及川就足够幸运，拥有共同过往不过奢想，可一旦真真切切将他完整的恋人拥进臂弯，蓄积的寂寞和憋闷就像要冲破围栏、叫嚣着不甘一股脑化作泪水满溢出来，惊他个措手不及。  
  
“クロちゃん，怎么……啊。”  
  
缓下来的动作让及川找回了那么点清明，湿湿亮亮的眼睛越过肩膀投来视线，把突如其来的哭脸收入眼底。他偏过头，抬高的手臂正好能摸到毛茸茸的黑色发尾，就着这种紧密相连的体势娴熟安抚：  
  
“真是、居然就哭起来了……要及川先生抱抱你吗～？”  
  
谁才是被抱的那个啊，黑尾总想驳他一嘴，但深知这样就会没完没了，于是顺从心意捉住那只手背吻了吻掌纹，理所当然地也给干燥手心沾一分湿意。  
  
“糟糕，如果是梦的话就不要让我醒过来吧——”  
  
“事到如今还在说这种话啊？”及川是真要被他气笑了，指尖捏合揪了把薄软耳廓，嗓音透着股性感的低哑，“你以为是插在谁的身体里陪着你颠来倒去给折腾呢，黑尾同学～”  
  
“亏你说得出这种话，”黑尾先没忍住笑，虽然眼角还是热热的，眼泪倒是止了，顺手就把及川翻过来抵着额头小幅度轻送，后者配合得十分彻底，拢上了双臂甚至连小腿都和黑尾纠缠起来，引来副攻手一声叹息，“哈……是～是、我知道了，你就是被派来收拾我的。”  
  
“谁的旨意，上帝？”及川舒适地喘出一响，尾音都透露着愉悦，“当然不……啊、是你，自己要赖上我的。”  
  
“还反咬一口啊，不过也没差。”  
  
上身稍微撑高的黑尾舔过唇面发出像兽类捕食的讯号，干掉的泪痕也仿佛不曾存在，满心满眼只装得下被情欲蒸得格外可口的饵食：  
  
“今后也有的是时间奉陪，这点觉悟我早就做好了。”  


  


6.  
  
“嗯？你说魔族消失会去哪里吗……我也不知道呢，不过要真有什么去处，是クロちゃん身边就最好啦——如果不是的话，要记得找到我喔！”  
  
“遵～命，魔王陛下～”  


Fin.

【碎碎念时间】  
所以是个信守约定就会有好事发生的鬼扯故事，好懒得掰剧情啊他们已经在我脑子里这样那样千百回了我还写什么相识相知……  
攒一发RP顺便壮大我黑及tag，这对超好磕啊都给我张嘴吃！（本质还是个all及  
全篇插叙倒叙意识流真是不好意思，我只是想在一篇文里写好几个play，以及FHQ好文明！

Lof把排球的文全部夹没了，缓慢挪存档。


End file.
